The High Shool Hunger Games
by CloveTonksHatter
Summary: This is the characters of the Hunger Games at high school where they have there own glee club and this goes through the ups and downs of their lives :)
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own any of the characters or songs apart from the ones I created :)**

Clove  
I jumped out of bed sweat dripping down my face. Panting I looked around searching my room checking it was safe. Noticing my clock I groaned as I realised what time it was. It was half past four in the morning. I wasn't meant to getting up for another hour for my run. Collapsing back on my bed I picked up my phone and checked through the messages. My boyfriend Gloss had sent me several texts telling me goodnight and that he loved me. I smiled then went through the rest. Glimmer had sent me a text asking why I wasn't at school yesterday. Throwing my phone across my bed I stood up and stretched then walked over to my wardrobe. Quickly pulling out my gym shorts and shirt I carefully plodded downstairs trying not to wake my step dad up. Making my way out into the dark I started running my usual path around the estate as normal until I noticed something. A light was on in a window and a boy was staring out of it watching me. He looked at me sleepily then turned off his light. It was only two weeks into the first term at my new high school so I had not seen many peoples faces. I had moved here from a different school because of things that had happened at my old school and was in my ninth year at school.  
Shaking my head I carried on running until I reached my point then ran back. As I opened the door I realised a light was on and I sighed.  
"Clove?" my dad called from the living room and I walked in to find him sitting on his chair in the corner of the room.  
"What are you doing up dad?" I asked looking up at the clock.  
It was only six thirty and usually it was later than this I would get him up.  
"Clove you need to start getting more sleep sweetheart. I know its hard for you but you can't keep doing this," he said and I shifted on my feet.  
"I know I'm sorry I'll just take sometime to get used to this house," I told him hugging him.  
"Good girl now go get ready for school," he said and I nodded heading up the stairs.  
Quickly I pulled on my clothes then ran downstairs. I grabbed a granola bar and ran out the door after shouting bye to my dad.  
I started making my way down the road towards my school. It was only seven but it was a forty five minute walk and I had to find Katniss.  
Suddenly a car ran past me and music was blasting from it. I ignored it as people started shouting at me from it.  
"Hey sweetheart come on you know you wanna come with us!" One shouted at me and I turned the corner disgusted.  
As they zoomed past I put my earphones in. Lady Gaga blasted out my earphones and I smiled. She was one of my favourite artists.  
"I'm gonna marry the night. Not gonna give up on my life. I'm a warrior queen with passion and freedom tonight!" I sung quietly when suddenly my phone rang.  
"Hey," I said quietly.  
"Hey babe," Gloss said into the phone and I smiled.  
"Hey how are you?" I asked smiling.  
"I'm good. Hey would you like to come to mine tomorrow?"  
"Of course I'm sure my dad will be fine with it," I said and then another call came through.  
"I have to go love you," I said.  
"Awww love you too," he said before hanging up.  
Answering Katniss's call I smiled as I heard her voice.  
"Hey Kat!" I said and I smiled as I heated her rushed reply.  
"Hey Clove! Guess who I've just seen? It was Peeta and he smiled at me! Can you believe that Clove?"  
"That's great! You should just go talk to him already. You both obviously want to know each other," I said and she sighed.  
"Fine ill try today promise," she sighed and I laughed.  
"Good!" I said and she laughed again.  
"So how about you and Gloss? When are you gonna become more older Clove and wear clothes that aren't tomboyish and more girly? You've got to realise we're not in juniors any more. We're in year ten now you need to wear skirts and act like you are," she said and I sighed.  
"This is just who I am Katniss," I said sighing.  
The truth was I didn't want to grow up. I wanted to hold on to my old self and try to stay like this forever. Katniss carried on for at least half an hour about it before I got to school.  
"Kat I'm going now," I said and I heard her sigh.  
"Fine ill see you in tutor," she said.  
Hanging up I walked into school towards my hiding spot...

I sat through Spanish doodling in the back of my book. As the bell rang I walked out of class down the corridor when suddenly I heard singing.  
Turning the corner I looked through the door to find five students.  
One was a small petite girl with sake skin and I smiled at her small form whizzing round dancing. Next to her was a red headed girl dancing holding hands with a tall boy with sandy hair. Next to them was a large boy with dark skin and restless eyes. Finally there was a tall brown haired boy with dark coloured hair and broad shoulders.  
"That was great guys now were gonna go down to the hall so you can audition," he said leading them out another entrance.  
Cautiously I followed until we ended up at the school hall which had a desk and a chair as well as a stage at the far end. I hovered by the door as they made there way down and the teacher sat on the chair with the rest behind him on stools.  
"So this is glee club and you signed up to audition. We will be going to competitions all around the world and having fun. So we will start with Rue Smaulding," he said and the small girl stood up and walked up to the stage.  
"I will be singing the first eight lines of castle on a cloud from Les Miserables," she said before standing in the middle of the stage.  
I sat upright as I heard this as it was my favourite musical.  
"There is a castle on a cloud. I like to go there in my sleep. Aren't any floors for me to sweep. Not in my castle on a cloud. There is a lady all in white holds me and sings a lullaby. She's nice to see. And she's soft to touch. She says Corsete I love you very much," Rue sang softly her voice sweet and high.  
She did a walk and run of the stage over to sit next to the dark skinned boy who ruffled her hair.  
"That was amazing rue. Okay now we have Finch and Peeta" he said and the boy and girl walked up to the stage.  
"We will be singing the elephant love melody from moulin rouge," the boy said smiling.  
"I was made for loving you baby you were made for loving me."  
"The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee," Finch sung her voice sharp.  
"Give me one night. Just one night," he sung taking her hand.  
"There's no way because you can't pay," she sung softly taking her hand away from his.  
"In the name of love! One night in the name of love," he said lifting her in the air.  
"You crazy fool. I won't give into you."  
"Don't leave me this way. I can't survive without your sweet love oh baby don't leave me this way," he said grabbing her arm softly as she attempted to walk away.  
"You would've thought that people would've had enough of silly love songs," she sung putting her hands on his chest.  
"I look around me and think it isn't true."  
"Some people wanna fill the world with silly love songs."  
"We'll what's wrong with that? I'd like to know. Because here I go again! Love lifts us up where we belong!" He shouted jumping off the stage.  
"Love makes us act like we are fools," Finch finished softly while jumping into his arms.  
"That was amazing you two! So I'm guessing you go out?" He said looking down at his sheet.  
"Erm no just best friends," Peeta said smiling at him.  
I was shocked. The way they were acting made me feel like they were going out. It seamed real.  
"Okay Thresh and Gale have already auditioned so I guess that's it! We're going to have to get more people to join though because there's not a lot of you," he said turning to them all.  
They all smiled and followed him out the hall chatting between themselves. As soon as they had gone I walked slowly down the hall until I reached the stage. Sitting down at the piano that was at the side I let my fingers slide over them before starting to play.  
"I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie  
Is made up on your side," tears were falling softly down my face now,  
"When you walk away I count the steps that you take. Do you see how much I need you right now? .When you're gone. The pieces of my heart are missing you.  
When you're gone. The face I came to know is missing too. When you're gone. The words I need to hear to always get me through the day. And make it OK. I miss you."  
Suddenly I noticed there was a boy stood in the corner of the stage watching me wide eyed. Quickly I got up from the piano.  
"I'm sorry I know I'm bad," I said turning away from him.  
"No wait!" He shouted and I spun round, "That was amazing. You have a great voice."  
He was walking towards me and sudden I realised it was the boy from a few of my classes. His had dark blonde hair and blue eyes that reminded me of my real mums eyes.  
"I'm Cato," he said holding out his hand.  
"Im Clove," I said taking it.  
"Do you sing anything else?" He asked and I nodded.  
"Do you sing?" I asked and he laughed.  
"In the shower occasionally," he said smiling.  
"You wanna try?" I asked and he laughed.  
"Sure Ill try," he said and I laughed.  
"Do you know any good ones?" He asked and I smiled.  
"What about I've had the time of my life?" I asked him and his face lot up.  
"That's an amazing song!" He said and I laughed.  
"You ever seen dirty dancing Cato?" I asked and he looked confused.  
"What's that?"  
"It doesn't matter your ready?" I asked and he nodded.  
"Now I've had the time of my life. And I never felt this way before and I swear its the truth and I owe it all to you," he said holding my hand and spinning me round.  
I laughed, "cause I had the time of my life and I owe it all to you."  
"I've been waiting for so long. Now I've finally found someone to stand by me," he said dancing slowly.  
"We saw the writing on the wall. And we felt this magical fantasy," I sung and he pulled me towards him then away again.  
"Now with passion in our eyes. There's no way we could disguise it secretly. So we take each others hand. 'Cause we seem to understand the urgency," he said grabbing my waist and picking me up into the air.  
I saw him frown as he picked me up and I was confused for a moment then his smile was back again.  
"Just remeber!" he shouted.  
"Youre the one that," I sung and he cut across, "I can't get enough of!"  
"So I tell you something," I sung and he joined me, "this could be love."  
I ran backwards and he laughed then nodded.  
"Because I've had the time of my life!" we sung as I ran towards him and he picked me up into the air and I tried to get into the right position, "and I've never felt this way before. And its true cause I owe it all to you."  
Our voices died down as he lifted me down and looked into my eyes. We leaned towards each other then I looked away. Suddenly we heard clapping and both of us turned round our eyes wide. The teacher stood there and we realised he had heard the whole thing.  
"That was amazing you two. If your intrested you both have a deffinate place in the club," Mr Woodcock said and I saw Cato smiling.  
"I'd deffinatley love to," Cato said and I thought about it.  
I knew Chaff wouldn't like me spending more time away from him yet I enjoyed singing. All though I wouldn't like being around a lot of people.  
"I'd like to please sir," I mumbled quietly.  
"The first meeting takes place tomorrow at lunch. Cato I would just like to talk to you about your homework for a moment," he said and we both nodded.  
I made my way to the door and walked out only to be pulled to the side harshley.  
"What the hell was that?" Gloss shouted at me grabbing my wrists pressing down on them.  
"Gloss your hurting me," I whimpered.  
"I dont care! What the hell were you doing with that Cato person! How dare you cheat on me!" he screamed pressing down harder.  
"Gloss please I wasn't cheating on you I was auditioning for a club with him it was nothing," I cried out.  
Suddenly his hand connected with my face and I screamed out. His eyes softened a bit then widened.  
"Never do it again. I want you to quit this club and never see him again is that okay?" he said storming off.  
Tears welled in my eyes as I raised myself of the floor. I could feel a bruise coming on and I knew I was going to have them on my wrists too. Suddenly I heard a door open and then running footsteps. Someone helped me to my feet and I looked around to see Cato.  
"Clove what happened?" he asked and I backed away from him, "Clove are you okay?"  
"Yeah I just walked into the wall now stay away from me!" I said before turning the corner my skirt blowing around me.  
He called after me but I didn't listen as the first tear fell down my face. I quickly made my way towards the toilets. As soon as I got there I went and locked myself in the toilet tears streaming down my face. Sobbing I hid my face in my hands as I slumped against the stall wall.  
How could Gloss do that to me? He had always been loving to me and always cared for me. Now he had hit me. I supose it had been my fault as I had danced with Cato.  
I got my phone out my pocket and got the mirror out to see what it looked like. It was red and swollen. Gloss was strong and I knew he hadd'nt hit me as hard as he could.  
Suddenly my phone started ringing and Katniss's face poped up on my screen.  
"Kat," I said my voice shallow.  
"Clove where are you? Why do you shound like your crying?" Kat asked her voice worrying.  
"Come to the 1st social area toilets please," I begged my coice breaking.  
"On my way," she said then hung up.  
Aftera few minutes I heard the bathroom door open then a voice whisper, "Clove?"  
"In here," I said unlocking the door and she stepped in locking it behind her.  
"What happened?" she asked touching the spot he had hit me, "Clove?"  
"He hit me Kat," I whispered looking down.  
"He what?" she screached going to unlock the door.  
"Kat it was my fault I was dancing with Cato and he saw then got angry. It was completley my fault," I said.  
She passed me a tissue and I wiped my eyes.  
"That doesnt mean he should hit you Clove!" She almost screamed.  
"It was one time. It probably won't happen again," I said when suddenly a sharp pain went up my face again and I gritted my teeth, "I just wanna go home Kat."  
She nodded then got out her phone and clicked on a number.  
"Gale can you take me and Clove to her house please?" She asked and I could hear Gale laughing about how she had become a rebel.  
"Hurry please. Meet us at the car in five," she said before hanging up.  
"Kat you do realise Gale auditioned for glee club don't you?" I asked her and she laughed.  
"No but I do know hes a good singer so I can see why. How do you know?" she asked raising her eyebrows.  
"Because I tried out," I whispered and she smiled.  
"Really? Thats amazing whens first practice?" she asked and I looked away.  
"I'm not going."  
We walked out of the toilets and down towards the car park. Gale was in the twelth year of our school in our sixform. He was Katniss's cousin from her mothers side. He had short stook up brown hair and sharp green eyes.  
As we reached the car we heard a shout from behind us.  
"Hey rebels whats up?" he shouted and Katniss frowned.  
"Gale just hurry up!" she shouted and I shrunk back.  
"I'm coming now get in the car!" Gale shouted and me and Katniss got into the back of the car.  
"So whats up you two?" Gale asked getting into the front of the car and starting the engine.  
He looked in the mirror and I saw his eyes widen.  
"Clove what happened to your face?" he asked and I looked at Katniss.  
Katniss looked at me and I nodded slowly. Gale pulled down and started down the road.  
"Gloss hit her," Katniss mumbled and Gale hit the breaks hard throwing us forward.  
"He what!" he shouted.  
"Gale calm down," I mumbled and I could hear him breathing heavily.  
All three of us had been close for years and Gale had been the most protective.  
"He hit you Clove?" he asked.  
"Yeah but it was my fault Gale. I was dancing with Cato," I whispered.  
"He still shouldn't hit you," he said angrily.  
"Can we just go home?" I mumbled and Gale nodded.  
As we went home all I could think of was the scene of Gloss hitting me over and over...

**So this is my first Hunger Games fanfic. I'm in love with the program glee at the minute and I've always imagined my school having one then me as well as my friends in it so I decided to base the Hunger Games characters on me and my friends! Hope you enjoy it! Please R&R :) CloveTonksHatter :)**


	2. Introducing Me

**I don't own the characters or the songs but I have changed the lyrics a little.**

Cloves POV

I sat silently staring at the clock as our English teacher, Mr Boggs, droned on about the history of Shakespeare. My face was turning purple this morning before I covered it in a thick layer of foundation. My long sleeved jumper was sticking to me in the heat covering up the purple marks on my arms. "Clove what was Shakespeare's first book called?" Mr Boggs asked and I looked blankly at him.

"Erm I don't know sir," I said flushing red.

"I would like to see you at the end of the lesson please Clove," he said and I nodded slowly.

I saw Katniss look at me across the room then mouth 'does your face hurt?'

Shaking my head I went back to staring at the clock willing it to go faster. Knowing Cato's eyes were also on me I tried to just focus on the clock. The room was silent and most people weren't paying attention. The queen bitches of the school, Cashmeer Rowan and April sat at the back whispering loudly about the amount of boys they had been through in the last month. Next to them sat the football idiots including Gloss and Cato were talking about the next game and fit girls. Finch and Peeta was whispering at the front and every so often Finch would stare back at Marvel one of the footballers. Thresh just sat moodily at the front on his own his face down. Putting my headphones in I started to listen to music instead. Whitney Houston was blasting out and I smiled then took out my note-book from my bag.

I started writing down a little thought into my diary and I smiled as I wrote it. It was a future scene I had made up that included the glee club and Katniss. Just as the lesson ended I packed up my books and went to the front of the class.

"You wanted to see me sir?" I said standing in front of his desk.

"Yes Clove. Are you okay? You seemed unnerved today and you're wearing a very thick jumper for this weather," he said and I nodded uncomfortably.

"Yes sir I'm fine." He wiped his brown hair away from his eyes and smiled.

"Good you can go now," he said and I smiled back.

As I walked to our usual place to eat I walked past the choir room. Looking around to make sure no one saw I slipped in and took a seat on the left. The room went silent as I walked in and Finch smiled at me. It was only me her, Thresh and Peeta here yet. Suddenly Gale bounded in and took a seat directly next to me.

"How's your face kiddo?" He asked pressing it slightly and I jumped in pain.

"Hurts can we not talk about this," I said looking down.

"That's fine," he said smiling weakly at me.

Suddenly Cato walked in deep in conversation to Rue. It was kind of funny to see the height difference between the two as they talked then took a seat on the right side of the room. About five minutes later Mr Woodcock walked in a smile spread across his whole face.

"Okay welcome to glee club. In this room everything will be kept secret if people want it too. Each week there will be a theme," he said and I took it in, "this week our theme will be introducing me. I want you to find songs that will introduce you to the group."

He smiled at us all and Rue put her hand up. "Sir what if we don't have a song like that?" She asked timidly and Mr Woodcock smiled at her.

"Everyone had a song like that you just have to find it," he said clapping his hands.

"Erm sir I have one," Gale said standing up.

I raised my eyebrow at him and he grinned at him.

"Me and Clove loved this song when we were little and even though it's a kids song I think it describes me perfectly," he said before grabbing his guitar from the side of the room.

As he played the first few lines my eyes widened as I realised what song it was. "I'm good at wasting time. I think lyrics need to rhyme and you're not asking but I'm trying to grow a moustache. I like bee's but only on flowers please. And sometimes in a little honeycomb case otherwise they scare me. If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's a part of me that shows, If we're close gonna let you see everything. But remember that you asked for it. I'm trying to do my best, to impress but its easier to let you take a guess at the rest. But you wanna hear what lives in my brain," he said coming up to my face and pointing to his brain.

I laughed hiding my face in embarrassment as he moved backwards to face the rest of the group. "And my heart, well you asked for it. For your perusing. At times confusing. Slightly amusing. Introducing me." He walked over to Rue and she laughed as he tapped her on the nose.

"I've never really been into mars bars. I like really cool guitars and superheroes. And checks with lots of zeros on them. I love the sound of laughing and making someone smile." He bowed and everyone clapped loudly. Coming to sit next to me I gave him a tiny high five as Mr Woodcock stood back up.

"That was a brilliant start Gale well done. So evene start on your songs and we will have someone preform theres tomorrow lunch. See you then," he said before clapping his hands and rubbing them together.

We all rose and me and Gale walked out the room together.

"What you doing tonight?" Gale asked me as we walked out the room.

"Erm I'm going over to Gloss's," I said looking down at my feet.

"You can't be serious Clove after how bad he messed your face up," he said turning me to face him.

"I know and I'm going to do something about it. Maybe tonight he will apologise," I said tugging on my sleeves.

"As long as you do something about it soon. Either tonight or tomorrow promise?" I nodded biting my lip.

The weather was getting warmer and my shirt was starting to stick onto me. As we walked outside towards the hill where me, Katniss and Gale sat during I approached I saw Katniss and Gloss arguing.

"Oh shoot," we both said walking towards them faster.

"You stay out of thing that aren't your business!" Gloss shouted at her and I ran towards them to stand in the middle.

Gale grabbed Katniss and pulled her back a few steps while Gloss grabbed me harshly by the shoulder. He dug his nails into my shoulder and I dug my nails into my palms to stop myself crying out.

"You tripped didn't you sweetheart?" He said digging his nails in harder.

"Of course I did," I said and he loosened up a bit.

"Come on babe lets go away from these losers," he said grabbing my wrist hard and dragging me.

I looked at Katniss and Gale wide eyes as he dragged me away. He slung his arm over my shoulder casually and walked us towards a corner I swore I would never go. A tall, long brow haired boy came over to us.

"Hey gloss who's this pretty thing do you wanna share her?" He asked stroking my cheek.

"She's my girlfriend Danny you can have her for a few minutes if you give me the stuff," Gloss said casually reaching inside his pocket for his wallet.

Danny tapped someone on the shoulder and whispered something thing to her. She fished around in her handbag before bringing out a bag of white powder and handing it to Danny. Gloss slipped fifty pounds worth of notes into Danny's hand before casually waving to me with on hand like I was nothing. My heart was thudding in my chest and Danny cornered me into the side of the building before kissing me roughly. Closing my eyes I tried to blank out as he carried on for ages doing things I didn't want him to do. Suddenly I felt a tear roll down my check finally and he stopped placing is hands at the side of my head.

"Why you crying bitch? Don't you enjoy this?" He said slapping me and I shook my head hard.

He slapped me across the face and I could taste blood in my mouth. Grabbing me by the arm he started to pull me towards the inside but Gloss grabbed his arms. Leaning forward he whispered something in Danny's ear and both of their smiles grew bigger then Danny let go of my arm. Quickly I stormed away from them all into school away from them. Suddenly I felt someone knocking me sideways through a classroom door. Looking side ways I saw it was Gloss and he was covering the door window in a sheet of paper.

"Gloss what are you doing?" I asked my voice a whimper as he went past me to pull down the blinds.

He turned to face me and I saw the anger in his eyes. I had no idea what had happened to my loving boyfriend I had known only days ago.

"Never ever walk away from me like that again!" He shouted at me then slapped me hard across the face.

I fell to the floor wide-eyed gaping up at him as he came closer. He dragged me up by the hair and I gasped in pain as he banged my head against the table then held me there.

"You do as I say all the time okay? You don't just walk of and embarrass me like that Clove!" He shouted.

"I'm sorry. But I have one question," I said and he nodded once his eyes narrowed, "When did you become such s dick?"

His eyes narrowed even more if that was possible and he smacked me hard again.

"We're going now. Your going to look happy as we walk to the car and we are going to my house you little bitch!" He shouted before dragging me up.

Quickly I wiped my eyes and sorted out my hair.

"Come on!" He shouted grabbing my hand.

Quickly he pulled me down the corridor and towards the car park. People's faces whizzed by me and suddenly I saw Cato's. His eyes widened but he didn't say anything. As we reached Gloss's silver Mercedes he chucked me into the passenger seat slamming the door behind him. As he got in he sighed then put his head on the steering wheel.

"Look Clove I'm sorry I really didn't mean to hurt you or let Danny do all that stuff to you I'm just under a lot of pressure right now and you with your glee club," he said looking at at me with big eyes.

"It's fine I'm sorry too," I said giving him a quick peck on the lips.

He smiled and started the car.

"Where are we going?" I asked and he smiled lightly.

"We're going to my house to watch a movie. You can choose it if you want," he said as the car went up the hill and I nodded.

When we arrived I hopped out the car and walked towards his door. Grabbing my hand in his he smiled at me before opening the door. He led me through to his green living room where everything you could see was a different shade of green. Gloss lead me over to the couch and sat me on it then walked back out in the direction of the kitchen.

"I'm just going to get some popcorn," he shouted to me and seconds later I heard the microwave.

Suddenly I heard Gloss's voice from the kitchen but I couldn't hear what he was saying. Getting up I walked towards it when suddenly I saw he was on the phone. Hiding round the corner I listened in to it when I heard my name.

"Glad to hear you enjoyed her Danny. As I said after tonight you can have her as many times as you want," Gloss laughed and there was silence for a few seconds while Danny replied. "I know what to do Danny it's not like I've never done it before. Hell I've been doing it with different people while going out with the slut."

I bit my lip to stop myself shouting at him so I could carry on listening. Danny was replying again when Gloss gave a huge laugh.

"She's the stupidest person ever. She doesn't have a clue. I acted all nice for a few months and now it's time to collect. Tonight's a different story."

Quickly I ran into the living room and grabbed my phone. Clicking Katniss's number I quickly pressed it.

"Katniss?" I asked quietly.

"Hey Clove. Where are you?" She asked and I could hear Gale in the background.

"I'm at Gloss's house and I've just heard him on the phone he's going to do it Katniss," I murmured and she gasped.

"Clove get out of there I don't know where Gloss lives I can't come get you," she said and I could hear the panic in her voice.

"He lives at," I started only to get cut of by a slap to the face.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Gloss shouted and I cowered back in fear.

He kicked my wrist and the phone flew out of my hand while I cried out in pain.

"Never ever call someone again you little bitch!" He shouted kicking me.

Grabbing my hair he pulled me up the stairs and got his iPhone out his pocket.

Tapping a number he held it to his ear, "Danny I need some help sorting her out could you come over please?" I was shaking in fear now as he pulled me down hard onto the bed.

Suddenly he pulled a knife out and my eyes widened. Suddenly he stabbed it into my right shoulder and I screamed in pain. Then we heard someone hammering the door and I opened my eyes in pain as well as shock. Gloss grinned at me then ran down stairs. My breathing was becoming ragged and I cried out softly in pain. My vision was becoming dark and I knew I wasn't going to be able to stay awake much longer. Suddenly I heard Gloss shout in pain from downstairs then footsteps running up the stairs. Just as I blanked out I heard someone calling my name and a flash out Cato's face before blanking out completely...

**So this is the second chapter. This will be a Clato story but there will be Glato in it in some chapters so will be both as well as Gale/Madge, Peeniss, Johanna/OC (Johanna will be a lesbian but will go out with Thresh at one point) Glarvel, Ruben (Rue and the district three boy) and Thresh/OC plus a few more**


	3. The Hospital

**Disclaimer I don't own the characters or the songs apart from Mr Woodcock!**

Gale's POV

I was pacing Katniss's room waiting for a phone call to tell us where Clove was.

"Sit down Gale!" Katniss screamed at me and I jumped.

"I'm sorry Katniss but I need to know where she is!" I shouted and she stood up then put her hand on my shoulder.

"Cato knows where Gloss lives. He's the best chance we have at finding her," Katniss said before we heard The Scientist ringing throughout the room.

We both turned to face the phone then raced towards it. Grabbing it off the bed I clicked answer then held it to my ear.

"Hello," I said rushed.

"Gale it's Clove," he said his voice strained.

"What's wrong with Clove? Please tell me she's okay," I almost sobbed out.

"I'm in an ambulance with her. Gloss messed her up pretty bad. Gale, Gloss," he sobbed and I could hear the love behind it.

"He what?" I asked sharply.

"He stabbed her Gale. Clove got stabbed in her right shoulder and they think she's got some broken ribs. There was blood everywhere and it was," he sobbed and I was confused.

"Which hospital you going to?" I asked my breathing heavy.

"Bluelake. Please hurry she's," he said and I knew what he was saying, "I have to go."

"Wait before you go!" I shouted, "What happened to Gloss?"

"I hit him a few times. He's going to hospital before it gets decided what happens to him. Please. Come here," he whispered.

"I'm coming Cato. Look after her," I told him before hanging up the phone.

"Katniss we got to go. Now," I said grabbing my car keys off the side.

"Why Gale is she okay?" Katniss shouted after me and I turned to face her.

"No. Katniss, Clove's dying," I whispered before running out the door.

Rue's POV

'Next day at school'

I walked in to glee practice the next day the usual smile on my face only to realise Cato and Gale was missing and everyone else had sad faces. Mr Woodcock looked at me with a sad smile.

"Rue, Clove's been admitted to hospital and she's in a critical condition. This weeks assignment has changed. You will be asked to sing a song to do with getting better or a song that will express your feelings about Clove," he said and I nodded slowly in shock.

"Whys she in there?" I asked my voice heavy.

She was a nice person. Only the other day people had been cornering me when she noticed and pointed it out to Katniss where they came and pushed there way through to help me. Always she had a smile on her face even if it was just a small smile.

"Can we go see her?" Peeta asked and sir looked up.

"Yes I will go ask Haymitch to go take us there. Then we will go visit her," he said before walking out the door.

I slumped into the chair my face set in a stony position wondering why sir had avoided my question. Something had happened to her that sir didn't want us to know. We all sat in silence waiting for sir to come back. Finch's head was resting on Peeta's shoulder and Thresh was glaring across the room. Five minutes later sir walked back into the room followed by a blonde headed man with a dirty suit.

"This is Mr Abernathy. He will be driving us to the hospital. So lets go," Mr Woodcock said before walking out.

We grabbed our bags from the floor and walked out to the car park where the school bus was parked. All of us clambered aboard. Mr Abernathy got into the drivers seat then started the engine. Thresh sat down next to me and gave me a small smile before turning to look out the window where Finch and Peeta were sat.

"Well no one told you life was gonna be this way," Finch sang softly and slowly, "your life's a joke, you're broke, you're love life's D.O.A."

Peeta joined in, "It's like you're always stuck in second gear. And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month or even your year."

They looked at me and then I sung slowly on my own, "But I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like you've been before. I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too."

We all joined in including Mr Woodcock, "But I'll be there for you when the rain starts to pour. I'll be there for you, like you've been before. I'll be there for you, cause you're there for me too."

Suddenly the bus stopped and sir stood up, "Were there."

We got up and slowly made our way off the bus. The road around the hospital was packed with people and we picked our way through them to reach the front doors. Mr Woodcock walked over to the front desk while we hovered nervously. Seconds later he was back and leading us down a corridor until we reached a room with the writing G19. Sir took a deep breath then opened the door slowly. We walked in together only to be met with the small frame of Clove. She looked so frail, her breathing uneven. A drip was attached to her arm and other tubes were in her. She was under a thin blanket and only had a thin hospital gown on. You could see the bandage underneath covering her right shoulder and one over her stomach. Bruises covered her body. Cato sat on the right side of her bed while Gale and another girl sat on the other side. A heart monitor was beeping by Cato and he was watching it nervously.

"Hey," Sir whispered to Cato and he looked up.

"Hi Sir."

"Is she improving?" he asked looking at her.

"She lost a lot of blood from the two stab wounds. He managed to get past me before I could help her and got her but she wont remember that she was unconscious," he said before realising what he said and turning away.

"Sir can I sing my song now please," I asked softly knowing the perfect song to sing to her. "Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face. You told me how proud you were, but I walked away. If only I knew what I know today, ooh, ooh. I would hold you in my arms, I would take the pain away. Thank you for all you've done, forgive all your mistakes. There's nothing I wouldn't do to hear your voice again. Sometimes I wanna call you but I know you won't be there," I sung quietly and I could see Gale and the girls eyes welling with tears, "Oh, I'm sorry for blaming you. For everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself by hurting you."

I thought about the bruises. Then the stab wounds and how Gloss wasn't here. Either she was attacked on the street or Gloss had done something shocking.

"Would you tell me I was wrong? Would you help me understand? Are you looking down upon me? Are you proud of who I am? There's nothing I wouldn't do to have just one more chance. To look into your eyes and see you looking back!" Tears welled in my eyes as I thought about how us at the glee club had never really took much notice of her or actually heard her sing, "If I had just one more day. I would tell you how much that I've missed you. Since you've been away. Oh, it's dangerous. It's so out of line. To try and turn back time. I'm sorry for blaming you. For everything I just couldn't do. And I've hurt myself. By hurting you."

Suddenly Gale stood up and run out the room. I looked after him with wide eyes.

"Katniss you wanted to speak with me?" Mr Woodcock said and the girl stood up her eyes set.

"I want to join your club. I need to be there for Clove," she said and he nodded.

"Well we will need to hear you sing but this weeks assignment can be your audition song," he said and she nodded before we heard someone groan. All our heads turned towards Clove's body as her eyes flickered.

"Clove?" Cato asked before her eyes opened...

**Okay so this is the next chapter. In a few chapters time I'm going to the school musical which is going to be the musical Chicago. I don't know which character to make which though but I want Roxie to either be Clove, Glimmer or Cashmeer. Please review on who you think would be the best Roxie. These characters are based off people I know so they wont have the same personalities as the ones in the book.  
Please R&R it makes me smile so much thanks  
CloveHermioneHatter**


	4. The Problems

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the characters or the songs apart from Mr Woodcock.**

Cato

Clove's eyes flicked open and fluttered a few times at the light. I saw her face furrow in confusion at the white wall and I knew she had no idea what was going on.

"Clove?" I asked her uncertainly and she looked up at me with wide eyes.

Her hair was fanned out around her head and her face was pale, more pale then normal if that was possible. She looked really fragile even though she usually looked tiny and petite.

"Cato," she breathed her eyes brimming with tears.

The breath was knocked out of me as a tear fell over her cheek trailing down it. I had been told Clove never cried for nothing so this was shocking.

"My shoulder and back hurts Cato," she whispered and I nodded understandingly, "How long till I can leave?"

I shook my head and looked over at the group of people and Rue as well as Thresh stood up. They left the room and I looked back at Clove. She was looking at Katniss with eyes that clearly said I'm sorry.

"I'm so sorry Kat I should have listened to you and Gale," she chocked out and Katniss shook her head.

"We should have watched you more Clove. We knew what was going on. The places he took you. He didn't give you any you know drugs did he?" She asked glancing wearily at Mr Woodcock.

"Clove what's this about drugs? You need to tell us everything," he said calmly but his eyes were wild.

"It started after my audition because it turns out he saw it all. As I left he grabbed me by my wrists and banged me against the wall. He started to scream at me for dancing with Cato. As the two days went on he got worse until the night. In the day he had taken drugs and let his friend he did things to me. Then he took me home and I heard him on the phone to the same friend and, and," she said before bursting into tears.

Clove looked at me her eyes sad and I could tell she wanted someone to love. She needed help and someone to look after her.

"I'm going to go report him. But first I want to tell you something. I know this is probably not the best time but the school production is in a few weeks and I was wondering if you had any ideas. I have one but I wanted to know what you thought," he said standing up.

"What is it sir?" Katniss asked standing as well.

"One of my sisters favourite films when we were younger was a musical. It included a jail and a wannabe film star," he said smiling and I saw Clove's eyes widened.

"Were doing Chicargo," Clove whispered smiling.

"Yes. We start auditions in a week. You will be asked to prepare a song that is not from the movie as they will be preformed in practice and in the play. If we can't decide who the best one is for a part there will be a song you will be required to sing from the musical who will decide who is to be who," he said heading towards the door, "I'm going to go tell the police what happened."

"Sir I wanna sing my song now please," Peeta said smiling at Clove.

Clove looked shocked at his announcement. Sir nodded before leaving the room. I smiled over at Peeta as he began to hum.

"Sometimes in our lives. We all have pain. We all have sorrow. But if we are wise. We know that there's always tomorrow," he sung softly, "Lean on me! When you're not strong and I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on for it won't be long 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on. Please!"

"Please," I sung softly in the background.

"Swallow your pride if I have things you need to borrow. For no one can fill those of your needs that you wont let show," Peeta sung and everyone was singing in the background softly as he continued, "So just call on me brother when you need a hand we all need somebody to lean on! I just might have a problem that you'll understand we all need somebody to lean on!"

Clove had a tear streaking down her cheek now but she was smiling still.

"Lean on me when you're not strong I'll be your friend. I'll help you carry on for it wont be long 'till I'm gonna need somebody to lean on."

Tears were streaming down her face now as she smiled up at Peeta.

"Thank you so much Peeta," she whispered.

"It's fine. I hope you get better soon kiddo," he said leaning down to hug her.

"Everything will get better in time I promise," Finch said smiling at her.

Rue and Thresh entered the room smiling.

"How long does she have to stay here?" I asked them and they smiled a little more.

"As long as she doesn't move to much she's allowed out in a few days. The stab wounds weren't very deep so they didn't do as much damage as they first thought. But they many open up again if she moves a little too much. So she should be able to leave in about five days they think," Rue said skipping over to Clove.

"That's some good news I guess," Clove said looking down.

I knew she wouldn't be able to cope with not being able to move to much meaning she couldn't do her sports or running.

"How long till I can run again?" she asked looking them at wide eyed.

"About a month," Thresh said placing his hand on the back of Peeta's chair.

"A month," Clove said her voice barely a whisper.

Suddenly Mr Woodcock burst into the room his face panicked.

"Can Rue, Thresh, Peeta and Finch leave the room for a few minutes please," he said cautiously.

They left looking back at me with sad eyes before shutting the door behind them. Sir looked round first at Katniss then Gale then me and finally Clove.

"Gloss has vanished but Danny's been taken in he didn't even fight back but he was murmuring about how Gloss had done something to him. But anyway no one knows where Gloss is Clove."

I looked at Clove just in time to see her mouth form a little o in shock. Looking back at Mr Woodcock I saw him look down his eyes sad. Katniss looked like she was going to murder someone she was that mad and Gale's fist's were clenched by his side.

"What's going to happen now sir?" Gale asked his voice sounding like it had poison in it.

"Were just going to have to resume life as normal. Clove's going to be surrounded by someone twenty-four, seven. But we don't know what to do at night," Sir said looking at Clove.

"I can sleep over at hers a lot and so can Gale if we are allowed. Also her step-dad can be on the look out but he will be busy with Jazz so we will have to stay with her more," Katniss said looking at Clove.

I looked at Clove confused. Who was Posy and why did Clove have a step-dad? What had happened to Clove in the past?

"Who's Jazz?" I asked curiously and Clove looked at me with tiered eyes.

"She's my sister," Clove said looking down, "My dad wont care about either of you staying over. Unless Gale try's something."

She laughed and raised her eyebrow at him mockingly.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Gale said raising both eyebrows.

Clove laughed and went to hit him but winced in pain. Sir reached out to help her get back comfortably into bed.

"So that's perfect then. We will come see you most days and definitely be there for the day you come out don't worry about Gloss," Sir said smiling at her.

"What if he comes for me? Or one of you? What if he decided to go after Jazz or my step-dad? If he even touches them I'm going to kill him!" Clove shouted.

Suddenly I saw she started trying to get out the bed but I carefully pushed her back down. She burst into tears and I realised how broken Clove had become...

Clove

"Can you guys leave me alone for a few minutes please," I chocked out.

Cato looked at me his eyes questioning, "Are you sure you want to be left alone?"

"Yeah I'll be fine for a few minutes," I told him, "Mr Woodcock as I'm not going to be here can I audition in a few minutes?"

He nodded before leaving the room followed by Gale and Katniss. Cato looked at me once more before going after them.

I looked down at my hands another tear falling down my face. Then I realised I would have to warm up if I was going to get Roxie for Chicago.

"If anyone asks, I'll tell them we both just moved on. When people all stare I'll pretend that I don't hear them talk. Whenever I see you, I'll swallow my pride  
and bite my tongue. Pretend I'm okay with it all. Act like there's nothing wrong," I said another tear falling down my cheek.

This wasn't like me I never usually cried but the last few days I just couldn't hold it in any more.

"Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? Cry," I sung quieter then it was meant to be sung.

"If anyone asks, I'll tell them we just grew apart. Yeah what do I care, If they believe me or not. Whenever I feel your memory is breaking my heart. I'll pretend I'm okay with it all. Act like there's nothing wrong," I said.

Memories flew threw to my mind. Gloss beating me. My little sister Jazz laughing as I spun her round in the air while my real parent's sat on the picnic blanket in the lush summer grass not realising everything was about to go wrong.

"I'm talking in circles! I'm lying, they know it! Why won't this just all go away?" I sung louder this time.

I was sat in the orphanage with Jazz sat on my knee sobbing slightly.

"Is it over yet? Can I open my eyes? Is this as hard as it gets? Is this what it feels like to really cry? Cry. Cry," I sobbed looking down.

Suddenly the door opened and Mr Woodcock walked in smiling. I cleared my throat, "can I audition now sir?"

"You just did Clove that was perfect! You dad and sister are outside can they come in?" he asked and I nodded.

He walked outside and I took a deep breath as the door opened once more and the face of my adorable little sister appeared...

**So this is the next chapter and I know we don't know if Clove doesn't have a sister or if she does but I wanted her to have a sibling. So I still need help with the choosing of the characters for Chicago I have had one review so thank you so much for that but I do need some more help. Please R&R it makes me smile so much :) ~CloveHermioneHatter x **


	5. Chicago

**Disclaimer ~ I don't own Hunger Games or the sings only the character Mr Woodcock and Danny**

Cato's POV

Today was Clove's first day back at school in a week. She had become quieter and unhappier. She never had a smile on her face anymore. Gloss had destroyed her.  
I was going to drive her to school today along with Glimmer, Katniss, Rue and Cashmere. The first house on the way was Clove's. As I drove towards the address she had given me I was shocked to see it was literally just down the road from my house. Getting out the car I saw a curtain at the very top of the house flutter. Suddenly the door opened and a man stood there with a small blonde haired girl.  
"Hello sir I'm here to pick up Clove?" I said nervously putting my hands into my jeans pockets.  
"Yes she will be right down she struggles on the stairs," he said before the little child ran out, "Jazz come back here!"  
The little child ran back inside laughing loudly.  
"Sir could I come help Clove on the stairs?" I asked as I heard a thump.  
"If you don't mind. I can't really help out. That and she wont let me," he chuckled.  
"It's fine i'll go see if she's okay. Sir if you need somethings doing or helping out with anything I'll be glad to help," I said and he motioned me in.  
"Thank you Cato. You can call me Carl. Go straight on through she's on the top level of the house," he said pointing towards the stairs for me.  
"Thank you Carl," I said before walking up.  
As I walked up the stairs I noticed that there was pictures of all three of them all the way up. The first one was Clove on an elephant in India by the looks of it. She looked about six and there was a woman in it next to the elephant who looked almost identical to Clove. I realised with a shock this was Clove's mother.

The next one along was Clove and Jazz as well as the woman and now a man with light brown hair. Clove looked a little older on this one she was around nine. Jazz was sat in Clove's arms and there mum and dad were stood behind them in front of a beautiful house. There was a dog by Clove's feet. It was small but very fluffy and I knew it would become a very big dog perfect for Clove. They all seemed happy on this one and it was nice to see Clove smiling even if it wasn't real now.  
"That was the week before the accident we took it because it was my birthday and I had a new dog," I heard from the top of the stairs.  
Clove stood there in a light floaty top and jeans. Her makeup was light but she had a dark lipstick on it. As she walked to the next step I saw her face crease in pain.  
"Come here," I said walking up to her she laughed slightly as I picked her up.  
"Thank you," she whispered as I put her back on the ground.  
I smiled at her as she walked towards the kitchen. She looked back and motioned me forward and I followed slowly.  
"Be careful with your stomach and shoulder. If you want to come home just ring me," Carl told her and she nodded.  
"Careful Clovey," Jazz said running over.  
"You too sis," she said ruffling her hair before turning towards me, "lets go then."  
I smiled at her as we walked out the front door towards my car. Her face dropped as she saw my car and I laughed.  
"I've always wanted one of these cars," she breathed.  
It was a Volvo 4x4 and it was black. Quickly she walked over to it and ran her hand over the car.  
"You wanna get in?" I asked her and she nodded eagerly.  
We walked round to the passenger side then opened the door. Carefully she stepped onto the little step and wobbled slightly. I put my hand on her back to support her and she got into the car her hand flying to her ribs.  
"You okay?" I asked and she nodded slightly.  
Her top had rose slightly and I could see that her stomach was black, blue and in some places a little yellow. She saw my eyes widen and quickly pulled her top down. I went and got in the other side and smiled at her.  
"Who are we picking up next?" she asked me looking at me.  
"Katniss. Then Rue, Cashmere, Glimmer," I said and her face dropped.  
"Okay. Can we put the radio on?" She asked quietly.  
"Of course we can," I said flicking a switch.  
Ellie Golding blasted out and a little smile appeared on her face.  
"Handle bars, then I let go, let go for anyone. Take me in, and throw out my heart and get a new one. Next thing we're touching. You look at me it's like you hit me with lightning," she sung softly and I smiled.  
She had an amazing voice and she sung it perfectly. She looked out the window as the trees passed by.  
"Oh, everybody's starry-eyed and everybody glows. Oh, everybody's starry-eyed and my body goes. Whoa oh oh ah ah. Whoa oh oh ah ah. Whoa oh oh," she sung looking back at me.  
"Were at Rue's house," I said sad to be interrupting her singing.  
Rue quickly ran out the house and opened the back door. She got in behind Clove a huge smile on her face.  
"Good morning!" she said in her sing song voice.  
"Hey Rue," I said and Clove muttered a quick hello.  
"How are you?" Rue asked Clove.  
"I'm fine how are you Kangaroo?" Clove asked and Rue giggled.  
"I'm great can we have the windows down," she giggled.  
I nodded and pressed down the buttons so the windows opened fully.  
"Tell me if you get too cold," I told them both and they both nodded.  
Suddenly Rue shouted, "I love this song!"  
Price Tag was playing on the radio and I laughed then turned it up.  
Seams like everybody's got a price. Wonder how they sleep at night. When the sale comes first and the truth comes second just stop for a minute and smile," Rue sang sweetly from the back making me smile.  
"Why is everybody so serious acting so damn mysterious with there shades on there eyes and there heels so high they can't even have a good time," I carried on and Rue giggled.  
"Everybody look to the left," she sung.  
"Everybody look to the right," I said turning my head right.  
"Can you feel that yeah we're playing with love tonight," we Both sung before turning towards Clove.  
She shook her head but Rue leaned in more. Clove took a deep breath and looked down.  
"It's not about the money money money we don't need your money money money. We just wanna make the world dance forget about the price tag," she sung and Rue started to join in.  
"Ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching. Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling. Wanna make the world dance. Forget about the price tag," they both sung and I laughed loudly.  
"We need to take it back in time. When music made us all unite! And it wasn't low blows and video hoes, am I the only one getting tired?" Clove sung.  
We had pulled up outside Glimmers house and suddenly we heard her voice floating towards us through the open windows.  
"Why is everybody so obsessed? Money can't buy us happiness. Can we all slow down and enjoy right now? Guarantee we'll be feeling alright," Glimmers voice floated to the car.  
The door opened to the left side and Glimmer hopped in. Me and Rue both said good morning to her while Clove just turned away and looked out the window.  
"Morning Clovery. Looking a little battered this morning! Did my Gloss finally get bored of you?" Glimmer said leaning forward to whisper it in Cloves ear.  
I looked back at her in shock and then looked at Clove. Her eyes had filled with tears and her hand was reaching for the door handle. She pushed open the door and hopped out whimpering in pain.  
"Clove, wait," I shouted after her but she had stormed down the street.  
Glimmers phone started to ring as she wrapped her hands around my neck and kissed my forehead.  
"Get off Glimmer!" I snapped starting the car up going after Clove.  
As we turned the corner I gasped at the sight. Marvel was helping Clove into his car and wiped a year off her cheek as she smiled up at him.  
I heard Glimmer chatting on the phone in the back but I didn't care.  
"Cashmere can get to school now we can just go," Glimmer said and I nodded distracted.  
Quickly I pressed the pedal an my car kept forward and over the hill towards school my mind distracted...

Marvels POV

Clove sat in the passenger seat looking out over to my neighbours house. A dull silence set over the car as I thought of how to tell her.  
"I'm sorry," I said to her and she looked up.  
"How do you know?" She asked her voice shaky.  
"I heard Danny boasting about it and then he carried on but before he could finish I punched him," I breathed looking out the windscreen and starting the car.  
More tears fell softly down her face and I reached to wipe them away. She flinched then relaxed again.  
"What am I going to do Marvel?" She sobbed and I stopped the car.  
"You're going to be fine I promise. We're all hear for you. Me especially," I said and she smiled softly up at me.  
I looked at her face and tucked her hair behind her ear with my free hand. She coughed and turned away as we pulled into school. Getting out the car I walked round to Clove's side and opened it.  
She wiped the last of the tears away from her eyes.  
"Thank you," she said taking my hand I had ready to help her get out.  
Once she was out I put my arm around her waist. We walked into school together everyone turning to look at us.  
"So who do you like?" Clove asked looking up at me and I was shocked.  
"Erm I do have my eye on this one girl but I don't think she'll ever like me back," I muttered.  
"Who is it?" Clove asked curiously.  
"Erm you know Finch. From our Spanish class," I said scratching the back of my head nervously.  
Cloves eyes lit up in excitement and I laughed.  
"You should come to auditions for the school musical," she said turning towards me as we stopped outside a classroom.  
"When are they?" I asked her.  
I loved singing and it was the perfect time to get closer to Finch.  
"Today at four in the auditorium," Clove laughed before limping into the classroom.  
Now all I could think of was Clove and Finch. Finch was beautiful. Her beautiful ginger hair. Beautiful green eyes.  
"Marvel over here!" I heard Cato shout breaking me out of my thoughts.  
"Coming," I shouted making my way over to him my thoughts breaking away from the two girls.

Clove's POV

*4 o'clock*

I walked into the auditorium next to Rue. We were laughing at the newest rumour about Cashmere that was spreading round school like wildfire. Apparently she had gone to a coffee shop and while there she had bumped into all three guys she was cheating on.  
"How could she do that to someone?" I asked Rue.  
"Because she's a cold hearted snake," Rue said and I laughed.  
Looking round I noticed there was a lot of people here. Glimmer sat at the front and I was shocked to see she was leaning her head on Cato's shoulder. Thresh, Katniss, Gale and Finch were sat talking to each other sat on the steps.  
I was really shocked to see Johanna Mason sat on her own at the very far right hand corner alone. Her black hair was covering her face but I could see her eyes darting around the room watching us all. Madge Undersese suddenly walked in with to my surprise Cashmere and Sophia. Sophia was a dumb girl with really light brown hair that fell round her face in ringlets. She thought of things like a five year old would and she was one of the sweetest people when she wanted to be but Cashmere had control over her. Madge was a loud girl who knew everything. Her hair was long reaching the bottom of her back. She was rich as her dad was the mayor and while I lived in the poor part of town she lived in the richest. Then there was Cashmere. She was the biggest cold hearted person I had ever met. The only people she was remotely kind to was Glimmer, Madge and Sophia. They made up the most popular girl group in the schools in the whole of the country we lived in called Panem that was split into fourteen parts. The highest being the Capitol where all four of them lived the lowest being district thirteen. I lived in twelve along with most of the other people here at glee club.  
Suddenly Mr Woodcock walked on stage and all our attention turned to him.  
"Thank you all for showing up. We shall start with the solos then work our way up in number. So I think we will start with Rue," he shouted and Rue stood up slowly then made her way down to the stage.  
"I will be singing Mercy by Hilary Duff," she said to Mr Woodcock who had taken his seat at the front.  
"And who would you like to play Rue?" He asked her sitting forward.  
"I would like to be a small part like one of the women from the cells block tango or a back up dancer please."  
"Off you go then," Sir said leaning back again.  
"Can Clove come and sing with me? And can we sing the song Lady Marmalade" Rue asked an I was shocked.  
"Of course she can. Clove?" Sir said motioning me down.  
I rose and started to walk down ignoring the whispers from the three bitches and Sophia. 'What the hell?' I mouthed at Rue before grabbing a microphone. We moved to the back of the stage and turned out backs on the audience.  
"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista. Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista," I sung quietly my mind thinking of Cato and Glimmer.  
"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge, struttin' her stuff on the street. She said, "Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?" Oh! uh huh," Rue sung turning walking up the stage.  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade," I sung my back still to the others.  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi," Rue sung and I could imagine her doing a little dance.  
"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up," I said turning my hair flying round my face, "Boy drank all that Magnolia wine. On her black satin sheets is where he started to freak!"  
"Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya dada. Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya here. Mocha Chocalata ya ya. Creole lady Marmalade," Rue sung as she walked back to the back of the stage while I walked to the front.  
"Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir. Voulez vous coucher avec moi," I sung turning my hips.  
"He come through with the money in the garter belts I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh," Rue sung flicking her hair around, "We independent women, some mistake us for those I'm sayin', why spend mine when I can spend yours."  
"Disagree? Well that's you and I'm sorry, Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari  
wearing high heel shoes, getting love from the dudes two bad ass chicks from the Moulin Rouge!" I sung loudly.  
"Hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas," Rue sung her voice lowering and I smiled a little.  
"We drink wine with diamonds in the glass by the case the meaning of expensive taste," I sung dropping to a crouch the same as Rue.  
"If you wanna Giuchie, Giuchie, ya ya. Mocha Chocalate-a what? Creole Lady. Marmalade. One more time C'mon now," we pushed ourselves forwards on our stomachs then we rolled onto our backs and I winced as my stomach screamed in pain.  
"Hey hey hey! Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth," we sat up so our backs were to the audience, "Color of cafe au lait alright made the savage beast inside roar until he cried, more-more-more!"  
We turned our heads so we were looking over our shoulders at everyone. We pushed ourselves so we were standing.  
"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5! Sleepin' the grey flannel life," Rue sung turning towards them her hand on her right hip.  
But when he turns off to sleep memories creep, more-more-more!" I sung turning so my hand was on my left hip.  
"Clove," Rue sung smiling and I sung a quick line of singing.  
"Rue," I sung smiling back as Rue sung Lady Marmalade in the background.  
"Glee club," Rue sung pointing at them all.  
"Hey Hey! uh uh uh uh," I sung loudly.  
"Capitol high!" we both sung leaning back and sliding onto our bums.  
"Real Lady Marmalade!" we sung carrying on the note as long as we could.  
"Girls that was amazing!" Sir shouted as everyone started to clap.  
Cashmere was stood opened mouthed at the back and I actually felt a genuine smile coming to my lips. I had not smiled since the incident and I realised how nice it felt again.  
"We did it!" Rue shouted flinging herself at me but stopping last minute and giving me a hug.  
I laughed a little and Rue smiled.  
"Clove I forgot to ask what part you would like," Sir said and I turned to him.  
"I would love to be Roxie," I breathed an he smiled knowingly.  
"Okay then thank you girls," he said sitting back down.  
We walked off stage and towards the seats we had left our bags in as sir shouted, "our next audition is by Johanna."  
She walked to the stage her head down as she grabbed the microphone from the stage where me and Rue had left them on the floor Cashmere whispered from behind us, "when do you think the last time she washed her hair was?"  
Sophia scolded her then turned back to watch Johanna her eyes wide. I smiled at how she had stuck up for her then I turned back to Johanna.  
"I'll be singing the song mean by Taylor Swift and I would like to audition for the role of a small part as well maybe a dancer," she said loudly and as she said the word mean she turned and glare at Cashmere.  
"You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me. You have knocked me off my feet again. Got me feeling like I'm nothing. You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard calling me out when I'm wounded. You picking on the weaker man," she sung pointing towards Cashmere.  
I smiled at Johanna and she winked back at me.  
"You can take me down with just one single blow. But you don't know, what you don't know," she sung walking to the front of the stage and pointing to Glimmer this time.  
"Someday I'll be living in a big ol' cityand all you're ever gonna be is mean. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"  
I could here the meaning behind Johanna's voice and I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. She only had a few friends and she had been picked on since junior school.  
"I bet you got pushed around somebody made you cold but the cycle ends right now. 'Cause you can't lead me down that road and you don't know, what you don't know," Johanna sung and I swear I saw a tear fall down her cheek, "But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city and all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah. Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me and all you're ever gonna be is mean. Why you gotta be so mean?"  
"Well done Johanna you have an amazing voice and would be an amazing addition to our glee club not just the musical," sir shouted as me and rue got up and started to clap loudly.  
She sent us both a smile then went back to sit in the corner.  
"Well then next we have Glimmer and Cato who will be singing I've had the time of my life," Sir said and they made to the stage.  
My mouth opened in shock and I felt tears prickling in my eyes. They made there way to the stage Glimmers hair flouncing behind her.  
"I will be auditioning for the part of Roxie," she said sending a grin up to me.  
"I'll be auditioning for Amos," Cato said looking up at me with hard eyes.  
"Excuse me," I said to Rue as I climbed out the row and ran up to the toilets just as I heard them begin to sing.  
Looking in the mirror I breathed heavily attempting to hold back the tears. How could he?  
That was our first song together now Glimmer was singing it. After all me and Cato had been through because of that song. As I heard them sing the last line I quickly blinked then walked out of the bathroom and returned to my seat. Rue looked at me with a curious face and I shook my head at her.  
"That was good," Sir said sounding annoyed, "next we have Cashmere, Sophia and Madge."  
The all walked to the stage there skirts swishing as they walked in perfect harmony like they always did. Sophia and Cashmere picked up the two microphones.  
"We will be singing say my name by destiny's child," Cashmere said smiling with her pure white teeth.  
"I would like to go for the part of Mary Sunshine," Sophia said and we all looked at her surprised.  
She passed the microphone to Madge who smiled, "I would like to be Roxie or one of the murderesses."  
"And I would like to be Roxie," Cashmere said putting one hand on her hip.  
"Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you" if you ain't runnin' game. Say my name, say my name. You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby. Why the sudden change?" Sophia and Madge sung together into a microphone behind Cashmere moving their hips side to side using there free hand to come down on different sides.  
"Any other day I would call you would say "Baby how's your day?" But today it ain't the same. Every other word is uh hun, yeah okay Could it be that you are at the crib wit another lady?" She I said pointing to the audience and moving her head to the side as if asking something, "If you took it there, first of all let me say! I am not the one to sit around and be played."  
"So prove yourself to me and the girl that your playin.' Why don't you say the things that you said to me yesterday?" The other two sang there voices going quite high, "Say my name, say my name. If no one is around you, say, "Baby I love you" if you ain't runnin' game. Say my name, say my name. You acting kind of shady, ain't callin' me baby. Why the sudden change?"  
"What is up wit this, tell the truth who you with? How would you like it if I came over wit my clique? Don't try to change it, now see you got to bounce. When 2 seconds ago you said you just got in the house. It's so hard to believe that you were home by yourself. When I just heard the voice, heard the voice of someone else. Just this question, why do you feel you got to lie? You caught up in your game, you cannot say my name," Cashmere sang.  
All three of them were doing a small dance routine now and I was looking at Johanna when I noticed she was staring at something. She was staring at Sophia. I blinked a few times then I got it. Johanna liked Sophia.  
"I know you sayin' I'm assuming things. Something's goin' down that's the way it seems. Shouldn't be a reason why your acting strange. If nobody's holding you back from me. 'Cause I know how you usually do. When you sayin' everything to me times 2. Why can't you just tell the truth? If somebody's there tell me who," the two sang sweetly again.  
"Say my name say my name when no one is around you say baby I love you if you aint running game," they all finished together.  
As Sophia was on the left she put her left hand into the air while Madge was on the right so she put her right arm into the air. Cashmere put both her arms into the air throwing her hip to the left.  
"Amazing girls you will be perfect people for our show," Sir said clapping and jotting a few things down on his notebook.  
"So finally we have Finch, Katniss, Thresh and Peeta," Sir said as they got off the stairs and walked down to the stage.  
"Hi erm we would all just like a small part please apart from Finch," Katniss said motioning towards her.  
"I would like to do the lighting and the technical works also be a vocal coach," Finch said looking up through her eyelashes.  
"That's perfect Finch we needed someone to help us with that," Sir said his eyes lighting up.  
"Okay well were going to do a black eyed peas song," Katniss said and I looked up.  
They all got into a trapezium with the two girls making up the front and the boys further apart behind them then they turned the back on us.  
"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart," Finch sung turning towards us.  
"I wonder if I take you home would you still be in love, baby," Katniss said turning as well.  
"I wonder if I take you home would you still be in love, baby. In love baby," they sang together as they walked across each other so they ended up in opposite places.  
"Girl, you know you got me, got me. With your pistol shot me, shot me. And I'm here helplessly in love and nothing can stop me. You can't stop me cause once I start it," Thresh sung jumping round and I realised how amazing he was at rapping, "Can't return me cause once you bought it. I'm coming baby, don't got it. So let's be about it."  
"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart," Katniss sung.  
"Baby, have some trustin', trustin'. When I come in lustin', lustin'. Cause I bring you that comfort I ain't only here cause I want ya body. I want your mind too. Interestin's what I find you and I'm interested in the long haul. Come on girl," Peeta rapped.  
He wasn't as good as Thresh but he was deffinatley better than most.  
"I wonder if I take you home. Would you still be in love, baby? I wonder if I take you home. Would you still be in love, baby in love, baby," Katniss sung moving her hips.  
"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart," Finch sung.  
"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart," Katniss sung halfway through Finch's line.  
"Why are you so insecure. When you got passion and love her. You always claimin' I'm a cheater. Think I'd up and go leave ya. For another señorita," Thresh rapped again, "You forgot that I need ya. You must've caught amnesia. That's why you don't believe!"  
"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby. Cause you know you got me by a string, baby. Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby. Cause you know you got me by a string, baby," Peeta sung.  
"No, no, no, no, don't phunk with my heart," Katniss sung.  
"I wonder if I take you home would you still be in love, baby," Finch sung as Katniss began sing overlapping her.  
"Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby. Cause you know you got me by a string, baby. Don't you worry 'bout a thing, baby. Cause you know you got me by a string, baby," Katniss sung with Finch joining back in with her.  
They all turned round then looked back again over their shoulder.  
We all stood up clapping loudly. Sir jotted some more notes down onto the paper before clapping as well.  
"Okay so if that's everyone," Sir said standing up but there was a wait from the back of the room.  
I turned to find Marvel and a smile appeared on my face. He started walking down the steps towards us a guitar slung over his back. After winking at me he turned to sir.  
"I am going to audition with three other people sir if that's okay," he said and sir smiled.  
Marvel took my hand and lead me out of the seat towards the stage before sitting me down on a chair that he got from the side. He took his guitar off his back then he started to play it.  
"Where is the moment we needed the most? You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost. They tell me your blue skies faded to grey. They tell me your passion's gone away. And I don't need no carrying on," he sung to me circling me and I smiled up at me before I heard a girls voice from the side of the stage start to sing.  
"You stand in the line just to hit a new low. You're faking a smile with the coffee to go," the voice sung before walking out and revealing my best friend Annie's face.  
She smiled at me before I heard another voice form the opposite side of the stage.  
"They tell me your life's been way off line. You're falling to pieces every time. And I don't need no carrying on," Finnick sung and he walked over towards us more.  
"Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work on a smile and you go for a ride," Gale sung from the back of the hall and he began to walk down the steps.  
He was also playing the guitar and winked at me.  
"You had a bad day, the camera don't lie. You're coming back down and you really don't mind. You had a bad day. You had a bad day," Annie and Finnick sung hand in hand in front of me facing me with apologetic eyes.  
"Sometimes the system goes on the blink. And the whole thing it turns out wrong. You might not make it back and you know. That you could be well oh that strong. And I'm not wrong," Marvel sung going to the front of the stage to meet Gale.  
"Cause you had a bad day, you're taking one down. You sing a sad song just to turn it around. You say you don't know, you tell me don't lie. You work on a smile and you go for a ride," Marvel and Gale sung together before walking toward me again.  
"You had a bad day, you see what you're like. And how does it feel a one more time? You had a bad day. You had a bad day," They all finished before I launched myself at Finnick and Annie.  
We all stood there for a few minutes with Finnick's arms around us both before I brought myself out of it. Tears were falling down Annie's face as she smiled.  
"What are you two doing here?" I asked them and they smiled.  
"Well we both moved here as we didn't like our old school and we knew we needed to be with you again. So we could be our three. We are so sorry for leaving you," Annie said hugging me again and I hugged her back.  
"It's fine Annie I'm just so glad you're here," I said smiling up at Finnick.  
He opened up his arms and I walked into them.  
"I've missed you Finnick," I whispered and he smiled.  
"I miss you more kiddo."  
"Who told you which school I went to?" I asked curiously and he smiled.  
"Marvel came to find us," he said and I swished round to Marvel who shrugged.  
I ran over and hugged him hard and I saw Cato glare at him.  
"You needed your best friends back and I knew you told these two everything over chat. So I told them what happened," Marvel whispered the last part and my eyes widened in shock.  
"He told you two," I whispered to them and they nodded sadly.  
"I'm so sorry Clovey," Annie whispered.  
"Which characters would you four like to play then?" Sir said coming up to the stage.  
"I'd like to help direct," Finnick said and I remembered he hated preforming.  
"Dancer but could I help work out the dance routines?" Annie said in her sing song voice then she took Finnick's hand.  
"Of course you can we needed help with that.  
"Amos please," Marvel said and Cato's face became furious.  
"Small part please sir," Gale said walking up to give Finnick a quick pat on the back smiling at him.  
Katniss ran up and threw herself at Finnick. No one apart from me and Finnick knew Annie though but Katniss shook her hand and introduced herself.  
"Okay can Glimmer, Clove, Cashmere, Katniss, Annie and Madge come up to the stage and the rest of you sit in the audience please," Sir said and we all made our way into a line, "I presume that you have all seen Chicago."  
We all nodded and sir smiled and clapped his hands.  
"Excellent! Do you all know the to Cell Block Tango dance and song?" he said and we all nodded once again but I felt my heart rate quicken, "Okay can all the other girls who know the dance come behind and join in the bit where all the girls stomp."  
Rue, Sophia, Johanna and Finch came up behind us and sir smiled.  
"Okay can Katniss you be pop, Glimmer six, Cashmere squish, Madge uh uh, Clove Cicero and Annie Lipchitz. Boys can you come and help?" He said and they made there way to the stage.  
"Okay off you go," Sir shouted and we smiled at each other before looking down.  
"Pop," Katniss whispered looking up.  
"Six," Glimmer whispered.  
"Squish."  
"Uh Uh."  
"Cicero," I whispered looking up like the rest.  
"Lipchitz!"  
We repeated it twice more each doing our own movement to it. Then we all looked at each other before stomping our right feet forward.  
"He had it coming, he had it coming he only had himself to blame. If you'd have been there, if you'd have seen it I betcha you would have done the same," we all shouted together.  
"You know how people have these little habits that get you down. Like Bernie. Bernie like to chew gum. No, not chew. POP," Katniss said shouting the pop and storming forward towards Peeta," So I came home this one day and I am really irritated, and I'm  
looking for a bit of sympathy and there's Bernie layin' on the couch, drinkin' a beer  
and chewin'. No, not chewin'. Poppin'. So, I said to him, I said, "you pop that gum one more time..." and he did."  
She was dancing circles round him now and then on the he did part she gripped his shoulder. Peeta was smiling at her trying to hide it.  
"So I took the shotgun off the wall and I fired two warning shots..." she said flexing her foot upwards so it rested on his shoulder, "into his head."  
"He had it coming. He had it coming. He only had himself to blame!" We all sung stopping forward one line at a time, "If you'd have been there. If you'd have heard it. I betcha you would have done the same!"  
"I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake city about two years ago and he told me he was single and we hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He'd go to work, he'd come home, I'd fix him a drink, We'd have dinner," Glimmer sung walking up to Marvel, "And then I found out, "Single" he told me? Single, my ass. Not only was he married oh, no, he had six wives," she said waving six fingers towards sir then she walked behind Peeta and put her hands on his shoulders.  
Her skirt was so high it was nearly showed off her um and when she was spinning it spun with her.  
"One of those Mormons, you know. So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual," she said flinging Peeta to the floor, "You know, some guys just can't hold their arsenic."  
She stood back up but not before kissing Peeta on the cheek then joined back into the line.  
He had it coming. He had it coming. He took a flower in its prime. And then he used it and he abused it. It was a murder but not a crime!" Cashmeer, Annie, Glimmer and Katniss sung.  
At the same time me and Madge were singing, "Pop, six, squish, uh-uh Cicero, Lipchitz!"  
"Now, I'm standing in the kitchen minding my own business, carvin' up the chicken for dinner, and in storms my husband Wilbur, in a jealous rage," Cashmere sung stomping round Finnick and my mind spun.  
The knife. Gloss. Tears were growing in my eyes but I just blinked them back.  
_He kicked my wrist and the phone flew out of my hand while I cried out in pain.  
Grabbing my hair he pulled me up the stairs and got his iPhone out his pocket.  
"_"You been screwin' the milkman," he says. He was crazy and he kept screamin'," Glimmer sung as her and Finnick circled each other.  
_I was shaking in fear now as he pulled me down hard onto the bed.  
"_"you been screwin the milkman." And then he ran into my knife. He ran into my knife ten times!"  
_Suddenly he pulled a knife out and my eyes widened. Suddenly he stabbed it into my right shoulder and I screamed in pain. It was unbearable. The pain felt like it was burning up the inside of me.  
_I shook my head trying to rid the images out of my head but it was too much. My head was spinning like a top.  
"My sister, Veronica and I had this double act and my husband, Charlie, travelled around with us," I said walking forward and I heard Cato coming towards me as well as another girl, "Now, for the last number in our act, we did 20 acrobatic tricks one two three four, five...splits, spread eagles, back flips, flip flops, one right after the other. Well, this one night we were in the hotel Cicero, the three of us, boozin' and havin' a few laughs and we ran out of ice. So I went out to get some."  
Cato and Sophia were doing a dance by the side of me.  
"I come back, open the door and there's Veronica and Charlie doing Number Seventeen- the spread eagle," I exclaimed as we all got into three lines.  
"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum," we all shouted as the first line of us stomped forward then went to the back.  
"The dirty bum, bum, bum, bum, bum," The second and third line did the same.  
"You pop that gum one more time!"  
"Single my ass."  
"Ten times!"  
"Miert csukott Uncle Same bortonbe."  
"Number seventeen-the spread eagle."  
"Artistic differences."  
"Pop!"  
"Six!"  
"Squish!"  
"Uh Uh"  
"Cicero."  
"Lipchitz!"  
We all finished with our hands on our hips in different positions. As soon as we stopped I was running. Out the room not knowing where I would go just wanting to get out of there...

**This is my longest chapter out of my three fanfictions! From now on I will be doing them in episodes with the chapter name being the episode however they will be split into two parts. So please R&R thank you! **  
**~CloveTonksHatter**


	6. Chicago - The Truth

**Disclaimer~ I don't own the Hunger Games or the songs**

Katniss's POV

I watched Clove run out of the room like everyone else before running after her. Hearing Cashmeer laughing I cursed at her under my breath before running faster. Going into the bathroom I heard sobbing from the last cubicle and walked down to it.  
"Clove," I said uneasily knocking softly on the door.  
A sob answered me and I knew she was remebering it. The horrifying night she lost her trust.  
"Go away Katniss," she sobbed loudly but I nocked again.  
"Clove let me in please," I said and I suddenly heard the lock slide slowly across.  
The tear stained face of Clove apeared and suddenly she threw herself at me. Soothingly I rubbed her back as she sobbed into my shoulder.  
"Clove you need to tell them. They don't understand. Just tell them it would be best," I said as her sobs subsided.  
"Katniss?" she whimpered and I hugged her closer.  
"Yes Clove."  
"Will you tell them for me I don't think I can bare to do it myslef. Please," she whispered into me and I nodded laying my head onto hers.  
"Of course Clovey. But listen to me. You've got to face them eventually," I said thinking about how she would hide for as long as possiable.  
"I will I promise just not now. Not so soon," she said wiping away her tears slowly.  
"Okay I'll go now be careful Clover," I said as we got to our feet.  
I hugged her and kissed her on her head before walking out towards the auditorium thinking about how the Clove I knew had been broken...

Clove's POV

The library was empty apart from the librarian sat in the corner checking in books. I sat on the table furthest in the corner with the book Alice's Adventures in Wonderland perched on my knees. My hands were wrapped around my knees clutching them to my chest as I read the book. My shoulder was aching and had a numb feeling going through it.  
Suddenly someone sat across from me and I looked up shocked to find Glimmer.  
"Hi," I said uncertainly and she looked at me with apologetic eyes.  
"Hey Clove. Listen I'm so sorry I didn't realise. If I had I would never have said what I did in the car," she said and I looked down the tears threatening to form again.  
"Glimmer it's fine I just want to be alone please," I said my voice breaking.  
"I want to show you something. Please then I will never talk to you ever again," she said standing up and offering me her hand.  
Cautiously I took it and she slowly pulled me to my feet then through the library after I quickly grabbed my book. She lead me through the corridors almost running and I stumbled after her. As we reached the doors of the Auditorium she quickly grabbed a blindfold from her pocket and put it across my eyes gently. Then I was lead forward by my hand down some steps then sidewards. I was sat down on a comfy seat then I heard the sound of Glimmers footsteps running off.  
"You can take the blindfold off now!" Glimmer shouted from somewhere in front of me and I ripped it off.  
I was sat on the front row of the Auditorium and everyone from the glee club was stood in four columns and at the front of the first was Cato, the second Glimmer, the third Finnick and the fourth Annie.  
"Clove we are so sorry you didn't deserve this at all. So we put together this for you as an apology and a message to you from all of us," Glimmer said weakly smiling at me.  
"Actually this was all Glimmers idea but the message as she said is from all of us," Cato said smiling at her.  
Music started from the side of the curtain and Katniss opened her mouth.  
"Oh, why you look so sad? Tears are in your eyes. Come on and come to me now," Katniss sung as everyone grabbed hands with there partners and the boys pulled the girls in a circle so they were wrapped in there arms.  
"Don't be ashamed to cry. Let me see you through 'cause I've seen the dark side too," Glimmer sung as Cato spun her back out.  
"When the night falls on you. You don't know what to do. Nothing you confess. Could make me love you less," Cato sung smiling down at me.  
"I'll stand by you. I'll stand by you," Finnick sung and then Annie joined in with him, "Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you."  
"And when. When the night falls on you, baby," Rue sung her voice filling the whole auditorium as Finnick and Gale let go of there partners and came down the sides of the stage then pulled me to my feet.  
"You're feeling all alone," Johanna sung softly as Cato came to the front of the stage and held out his hand.  
"You won't be on your own," Finnick and Gale sung before lifting me onto the stage where Cato grabbed my hand and trapped me with his arms crossed around me.  
"I'll stand by you . Take me in, into your darkest hour," Sophia sung as everyone behind else began to sing Ill stand by you softly in the back ground.  
"And I'll never desert you! I'll stand by you," Marvel sung.  
"I'll stand by you. Won't let nobody hurt you! I'll stand by you and I'll never desert you!" Finch sung.  
"I'll stand by you," Peeta sung.  
"I'll stand by you," Madge sung as the music began to slow.  
"Won't let nobody hurt you. I'll stand by you," Cato sung softly as I buried my head into his shoulder the tears streaming down my face.  
"Thank you so much!" I whispered letting go of Cato and moving over to Glimmer and hugging her.  
"We all mean it Clove," she said hugging me back.  
Suddenly we heard clapping and turned to find Mr Woodcock followed by Mr Abenarthy and Miss Donner all of them clapping.  
"Well done everyone and Clove Im here as well if you need an adult," he said and I noticed a sheet of paper in his hands.  
"Sir is that the parts?" Katniss asked and he nodded.  
"You should all know Mr Abermathy and Miss Donner. They will be helping with the production and the glee club. Now I'm going to pin this at the back and let me get out the way before you all come rushing up," he said walking up the stage as we all shouted hi at the two teachers.  
As Mr Woodcock walked away from the board we all rushed forward...

Katniss's POV

We all rushed towards the board until we were in a line. Glimmer was first and she smile widely as she shouted, "I got Velma Kelly!"  
Cato was next just in front of me and he looked at his then smiled disappointedly, "I got Billy Flynn!"  
Quickly I leaned down and looked down the list.  
**Fred Casely - Peeta**  
**Amos Heart - Marvel**  
**Matron - Cashmeer**  
**Go-to-hell Kitty - Johanna**  
**Judge - Thresh**  
**Velma Kelly- Glimmer**  
**Billy Flynn -Cato**  
**Mary Sunshine- Sophia**  
**Harry-Gale**  
**Seargeant Fogarty-Gale**  
**Mrs. Borusewicz-Katniss**  
**Taye-Thresh**  
**Cell Block Girls:**  
**Liz- Katniss**  
**Annie- Clove**  
**June- Rue**  
**Hunyak- Madge**  
**Mona- Annie**  
**Roxie Heart - Clove**  
I smiled happily then walked away. Everyone else started to walk forward until it reached Clove and Cashmeer. They both looked at it and Clove jumped with joy. Cashmeer looked furiously at Clove then spun round.  
"Why Matron!?" She shouted and we all muffled laughs.  
"I thought you would be perfect for it," Sir said and Cashmeer grabbed her bag and stormed out the room.  
"Practice starts tonight after school and the performance is Friday night," Sir said before turning and walking out.

Cloves POV  
"Clove can I talk to you?" Glimmer whispered and I nodded as we walked backstage.  
As soon as we were as far back as we could get Glimmer slumped to the floor. Tears started down her face and I realised how exhausted she actually looked. She had dark rings under her eyes and her hair hung loosely hung round her head.  
"What's wrong?" I asked her kneeling down next to her placing my hand on her shoulders.  
"Clove Im pregnant," she whispered and I looked at her in shock.  
"Who's is it?" I asked and she sobbed more.  
"Danny's we've been dating for two years and somehow my parents found out and kicked me out. I'm loving with Danny but every time I enter the house I feel like I'm being judged and his parents hate me," she sobbed and I pulled her in closer for a hug.  
"It's going to be okay I promise," I whispered stroking her hair.  
"Clove I can't get rid of it. I can't murder it," she sobbed and I nodded understanding.  
"I understand. Tonight you can come stay at mine if you want to," I said and she looked up with wide eyes.  
"Are you sure I don't want to be intruding," she whispered and I nodded.  
"It's fine. Jazz will love you," I whispered making her sob more.  
"Clove thank you so much," she whispered wiping up her tears.  
"It's fine. It will give us more practice time anyway," I laughed and Glimmer giggled softly.  
"Do you want to skip last two lessons and go home?" I asked and she nodded.  
We got to our feet and I pulled out my phone and rang my stepdad.  
"Hi can you pick me up I'm in a lot of pain," I said and I wasn't lying.  
My shoulder was screaming at me and Glimmer looked at me in shock. He muttered a quick response and I laughed.  
"Yeah I've got a friend coming with me. She's sleeping is that okay?" I asked and he laughed.  
"Of course Clove that's fine we will have to pick Jazz up on the way back though," he said.  
"That's fine," I said and with that he hung up with a quick love you.  
"Come on we've got to go to the leisure centre," I said and she smiled at me as we walked out of the school.

**I'm sorry it took this long for an update and that this chapter is so short. The next chapter will be really long as it will be the chapter of the Chicago performance :). Expect a shock in the next chapter though because I want it to be shocking ;) Please R&R :) x ~CloveTonksHatter**


End file.
